A Dimensional Scatter
by SkyBenny10
Summary: Sonic and his friends are teleported into an unknown area, separated from each other. There, they meet an unknown tribe of people called "Monsters" who are trapped in this place. When the Monsters find what they are looking for, however, the morales between them and the Sonic gang clash for what's right and wrong. (Rated T for some instances of swearing.)
1. Desperate Measures

It had been another beautiful and peaceful day on Mobius...

...or rather, that's what it would've been, had Eggman not been scheming evil plans again.

His latest idea had been to kidnap as many of Sonic's friends as possible. He had managed to capture everyone aside from the blue blur himself, and his closest friend Tails.

In the meantime, he had been working on a mysterious gem that he had found. Upon closer analysis, he found that it was able to warp people across dimensions, once it harnessed enough energy.

His plan was to get rid of his friends by sending them away. Knuckles, Amy, Rouge... he had even managed to capture some pesky dimensional-travellers by ambushing them. Heck, he was even able to capture Shadow.

Everything was going perfectly... up until Sonic decided to launch a rescue operation.

"Eggman, give up!" Sonic shouted, making his voice clear over the rumbling and exploding metal.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed. "Your plan isn't gonna work! You've already lost!"

Eggman wailed his arms around, frustrated. He was stuck in his Egg mobile, which was moving really slowly in an attempt to escape. "Grr! That blasted blue hedgehog and two-tailed tyrant really get on my nerves!"

For a moment, he forgot that he had locked up all of his friends into a capsule. It seemed like any other regular capsule, but this one was special. It could absorb all damage, from both the inside and outside. It could even withstand Shadow's Chaos Powers, and prevented the use of Chaos Control.

Why did he make it so easy to unlock that capsule then? Simple. He overlooked it, due to the fact that he designs all of his capsules like this.

Eggman sighed. He thought back to what Tails said the previous time they had fought him. His inventions were getting worse.

He would prove them wrong!

In a moment of desperation, he activated the gem. He still hadn't gotten anywhere with being able to seize control of what it does, but anything was better than nothing at this rate.

Just before he activated it, Sonic managed to open the capsule, releasing all of his friends. Unfortunately for them, the gem opened up a portal that started sucking them all in.

Everyone in the capsule had been immediately sent through the portal. Eggman had also been sucked in, since he was standing so close to it.

The only people that weren't drawn into it were Sonic and Tails, though the latter was just barely keeping away.

He held on tight to the machinery, though his grip was loosening as he grew tired. Sonic was simply outrunning the portal's grasp; though he was starting to get slower.

Within time, everything else in the room started to get sucked up. A piece of a badnik flew by and hit Tails, knocking him towards the portal.

"Sonic!" He shouted, before being sucked in.

"Tails!" Sonic looked back towards the portal for a moment. As he did so, a piece of the wall that was loose from the battle they just had with Eggman got torn off, hitting him and sending him through the portal.

Afterwards, the portal disappeared. Everything in the room was gone.

* * *

Sonic reappeared just above a mountain and immediately fell into it, hitting the ground hard. He got up and noticed only a few bits of metal around him.

"Huh." Sonic commented. "We must've been sent to different locations."

Suddenly, from a nearby room, he heard some shouting. He immediately rushed towards it, coming across a room that was dimly lit due to the hole in the mountain above them.

"Will you PLEASE, let me finish talking?!" Sonic overheard someone say.

"Only if you tell me what kind of freakish land I am in!" A familiar voice angrily responded.

He walked in, to see his echidna friend Knuckles, arguing... with a flower.

Sonic sighed. "Knuckles, why are you arguing with a flower?"

The flower's head suddenly turned towards Sonic. "Oh thank goodness! Someone who has manners!" Now that his head was visible, he could see a face on that flower.

Sonic jumped back. _Did that flower just...?_

"Uh... did you just talk?" He asked politely.

"No! Absolutely I did not!" The plant responded with a hint of sarcasm. "You must be dreaming. OF COURSE I'M TALKING!"

Knuckles seemed to have enough of the flower's spiel, as he readied his fist to punch the plant right in the face. Sonic quickly stopped him.

He plastered a smile on his face. "Okay then, flower dude. Just ignore Knuckles here, he hasn't had his coffee this morning."

"Hey! I don't-" Sonic shushed the echidna immediately. He waved reassuringly to the talking plant.

"We'll be going now." He grabbed Knuckles by the arm and pulled him away. They were then blocked by a huge vine.

The flower's head suddenly grew in size as he smiled at them maliciously. "I didn't say you could leave."

Knuckles broke free of Sonic's grip and punched the flower square in the face, causing his head to be separated from the rest of his plant-like body. The vines surrounding them went away.

"Argh!" The plant grunted in pain. His head squirmed around until it eventually faced them. "You two have officially PISSED ME OFF!"

Sonic gestured towards the other side of the room. "Let's get outta here." Knuckles nodded in response, and they quickly left the shouting flower by himself.

They arrived at a room filled with purple. "Okay, that dude is NOT cool with us. Doesn't look like he'll be accepting any apologies anytime soon." Sonic remarked.

"Yeah." Knuckles responded. "It was strange. One moment, you had freed us all from Eggman, next thing I know? I'm being pestered by some talking flower."

"No kidding." Sonic looked around them as they headed up some steps. "Hey, have you seen anyone else after coming out of that portal?"

"Can't say I have."

"That's a shame. Would've made finding everyone a lot easier."

While Sonic was talking to Knuckles, he bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I did not see you there..." A soft voice apologised. It was a female. "Wait, who are you two? I have not seen you around."

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"My name is Knuckles." They introduced themselves.

"Oh. Well it is nice to meet you both." The (strange animal?) replied. "I must be going now. See you."

Without giving them a chance to speak, the woman left the room, heading back from where the direction they came from.

Knuckles turned towards the hedgehog next to him. "Think we're in another dimension or something?"

Sonic shrugged. "When are we _not _in another dimension during these types of adventures?"

Neither of them said another word as they followed the same path that the woman took.

As they continued walking (slowly, since Sonic was curious about the place) they encountered some strange frog that just croaked a few times and then left.

"These people seem to be friendly. Wonder what they think of their cranky neighbour?"

"Huh?"

"The flower." Sonic reminded him.

"Oh, that." Knuckles thought back to that moment. "Y'know, I think I remember that plant calling himself 'Flowey' or something when I first met him."

Sonic's eyes shifted slightly. "Wow. Fitting name." He deadpanned.

They noticed the pillars and leaves scattered across the place, which meant this place was old. Then there were some more animals scattered everywhere, including a big eyeball and some... moths? Butterflies? There was some shy ghost too, but he just seemed to ignore them whilst he stared off into space... or the ceiling.

Eventually, they reached a big building or something of the sort. Sonic went to knock on the door, before realising that there was no door. He just knocked on the wall next to the door instead.

"Hello?" Sonic called out. "Anyone home?"

The woman from before approached the door, and she seemed surprised. "Oh! It is you two."

"Why'd you run away before?" Knuckles asked.

Again, the woman kept getting more surprised as they interacted. "Most people around here are scared of me, so I thought that you two might've been scared of me too."

"Hey, we're not scared at all." Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Though we _are _a bit lost... mind helping us out by giving us some directions outta this place?"

The woman now looked confused. "You want to leave the Ruins?"

"Uh... yeah?" Sonic wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Are you two not from here?"

"No. It's a bit of a long story, but I need to find my friends."

The woman seemed to be thinking of something, but was unsure at the same time. "Let me sit you two down for a moment then. You must be exhausted."

After a few minutes, the woman had sat them down at a table with a nice cup of tea for the two of them. She introduced herself.

"Okay, so do you know a way outta here then?" Sonic asked. "We're in a bit of a hurry to get everyone together."

"What for?"

"It's not really _for _anything." Knuckles responded. "We just gotta group up since we're spread thin. Once we do that, then we can figure out a way to get home."

"I'm afraid you are unable to leave the Underground." The woman, who called herself Toriel, replied.

Sonic wagged his finger around. "Nah, it's not like that. We need to find a way to return to our dimension."

"Your dimension?"

"Yeah." Sonic rubbed his nose lightly. "We're not from this dimension, so we need to figure out a way outta _this _place and back to _our _place."

Knuckles punched his two fists together. "And I'll bet that finding that gem is just the thing we need to do that."

Toriel blinked, unable to process what they were saying. "Very well then." She dared not to question it further as she would not have understood the rest of their story. "I will show you the exit, but before I do, I will feed the two of you." She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey." Sonic nudged Knuckles. "Doesn't she remind you of Vanilla?"

"Yeah."

The goat lady returned with slice of pie for the two of them. "Here you are." She put plates in front of them.

"That's definitely something Vanilla would do."

* * *

An orange fox carefully examined the bruises on his arm. They weren't severe, but they were gonna sting for a bit.

For some reason, every single human in a village just attacked Tails as he was passing through, calling him a 'Monster' when he did nothing to them.

They tried punching him, kicking him, and when he tried flying away using his tails, they threw spears at him.

He scratched his head in confusion. "Why is everyone being so mean?" He asked himself. "And where did Sonic go?"

Tails rested on a tree branch he stopped by. Those humans tried chasing him even as he flew away, so he had decided to head into the forest; making it harder for them to pursue him.

* * *

Blaze burned down a large pile of snow blocking her way. She didn't know where she was going, but she hoping to run into Sonic, Tails, or one of their friends at least.

From a distance, she saw a dark hedgehog watching her. "Are you a friend of Sonic?" She asked.

"Calling me a 'friend' of his is stretching it." He replied in a low, deep voice. His arms were crossed.

Then she recognised him. "Wait... weren't you the hedgehog trapped in Eggman's capsule too?" She questioned, which seemed to annoy him.

"Nonsense." Shadow scoffed. "Leave me alone. I am searching for the Chaos Emeralds."

Blaze's eyes widened. _The Chaos Emeralds were here too?_

Just as she was about to ask him something, the hedgehog disappeared. Then she heard someone approach her from behind.

"Hello there!" A chipper voice greeted. "Who are you? Do you want to be my friend?" They held out their hand, which had a red glove on it.

"We must get to know each other first." Blaze wasn't good with talking to strangers, but if she had learnt something from her time with Sonic and Marine, it's that you must be polite.

"Oh! Yes, of course. My name is Papyrus!" He held out his hand again.

"My name's Blaze." She shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

The stranger's face suddenly lit up. "Yes! I have a friend now!" He rushed off excitedly.

Blaze stood there, confused. _What had just happened?_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Hey! So I was bored and wanted to try writing this. If the writings a bit iffy, I apologise. Perhaps the writing will get better later on, when I am able to show the overall premise of the story later on? Who knows. Since Sonic and the gang aren't humans, the Monsters aren't acting hostile... aside from Flowey, of course. Let's see what this leads to, shall we?

Also I wasn't able to decide if this fic should be rated T or M, so if the rating seems to be inaccurate, let me know.


	2. Interacting with the Locals

Sonic and Knuckles followed Toriel towards a door which supposedly lead them to the outside of the Ruins.

"Once you exit this place, you shall not be able to return. Is that okay with you?" Toriel turned to ask them.

"Yep! That's okay." Sonic gave a thumbs up. "If anyone comes asking around for me, then tell them I'll be behind this door."

Toriel nodded. "I will."

The two smiled at the goat lady, then quickly took their exit. Now they were in a pink corridor that just seemed to get brighter the further they went. A minute of walking brought them to a dark room with another door that led somewhere.

"Why's this room so dark?" Sonic asked. Only a small hole in the ceiling above was allowing light into the room. Where the light was shining, a small patch of grass could be seen.

Knuckles seemed to recognise this place. "Hey, doesn't this remind you of that room the flower guy was in?"

"It kinda does."

They were heading towards the exit, when suddenly... the flower returned.

"BLEGH!" The flower (Which they now know as Flowey) spat out some dirt and some bits of stone. "YOU TWO ARE ON THIN ICE!"

Sonic tapped the ground below him. "I don't think that's ice, buddy." He said in a condescending tone.

Flowey didn't pick up on the sarcasm, unfortunately, and processed to summon his vines from wherever the heck he was keeping them. "I'll forgive you for being dumb, but don't EVER CALL ME YOUR BUDDY!" He shouted angrily.

Meanwhile, Knuckles prepared to give the flower another smackdown. "Alright buddy, we don't want to get messy with the locals, but I'm not afraid to bash some skulls in."

"I don't have a skull, so that's a shame." Flowey tried to sound as annoying as Sonic did.

"Oh cool. Thanks for teaching us about your biology." Sonic gave him a thumbs up which made Flowey even more furious.

The hedgehog immediately dropped his condescending act and approached the flower. "Okay, maybe that was a bit unnecessary. Do you want to start over?"

"Don't humour me." Flowey spat. "I have experienced and seen things that you probably couldn't even imagine! I have a power that allows me to experiment in whatever way I want! DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

"Sure, little buddy." Sonic patted him on the head. Seems like it didn't take long for him to pick up that patronising attitude.

While the two were talking, Knuckles opened the door. A whole avalanche of snow landed on him.

Flowey smirked maliciously. "You know what? I'm just gonna leave you two for now. I want to see how you two deal with this place." Then he left, sinking into the ground.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Knuckles remarked. Sonic stared at where the flower was for a second, before dashing towards the exit.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic pointed forward. Knuckles shoved the rest of the door open, revealing a snowy forest. "Wow. That's quite the shift in aesthetics." The blue blur commented on the scenery as they stepped into this new location.

* * *

In the forest near a giant mountain, a fox rested on the tree branches. He had been resting there for a few minutes but was abruptly woken up by the sound of rustling approaching him.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted from everything that had happened so far. _First we went on a long journey through Mobius to thwart Eggman's plan, now I'm being chased down by humans?! _He thought to himself.

For a brief moment, Tails could've sworn he heard something smack into the tree he was resting upon. He quickly hid himself from plain sight as soon as a loud voice rung through his ears.

"He's not here! Keep searching." A human shouted. "We have to catch that Monster!"

A group of more humans emerged from behind them. They proceeded further into the forest until they vanished from Tails' line of sight.

He jumped down onto the ground and pulled out Miles Electric. "This should be able to track down Sonic's location..."

Fortunately for him, it did. A nearby reading indicated that Sonic was in the mountain that the forest was surrounding. Overhearing a human's shouting from earlier, Tails identified the mountain as 'Mount Ebott.'

The reading wasn't just indicating Sonic however, as there were several different blips on his radar that were all overlapping each other.

"_All of them must be over there..._" Tails thought to himself as he looked up to the peak of the mountain. But something caught his attention. On the midpoint of the mountain seemed to be a small human that was climbing the rocky hill.

Interested, Tails started to use his tails to fly and followed the small human. He was careful this time as to not 'accidentally provoke them' as he did with the village from before.

Something about the human just seemed off. They looked so determined, but for what reason? Maybe there were some personal problems in play that was forcing them to climb this mountain?

While Tails followed his train of thought for a minute, he briefly missed noticing the human's arrival at the top of the mountain. "_Wow. I didn't expect them to reach the top that quickly..._"

Tails thought to himself.

He observed them, watching as they slowly approached a giant hole in the centre. Tails didn't realise how big the hole was until now, but it was gigantic. The only part you could safely stand on was the edges.

Speaking of safety, the human seemed to be climbing down into the mountain. The fox got closer to the peak, maintaining his aerial view but being right above the epicentre.

"_Wait... are they planning on jumping down to the inside?" _Tails speculated as he watched the human from a close distance. "_They do realise that eventually it'll get too steep for them? At that point, they'd have to drop..._"

Right there and then, the human proved Tails' thoughts to be correct as they tripped and fell into the mountain.

His natural instincts kicked in, and Tails immediately swooped in to save the human from falling in. As they were about to enter, he quickly grabbed onto their hands and hoisted them back up onto the mountain's edge.

"Phew, that was a close one."

Tails put the human back onto the ground and landed beside them. This small human seemed to be slightly taller than him, and looked very... annoyed.

"What's the matter? I just saved you from falling into the mountain."

The human shook their head and crossed their arms, turning away from him. Despite the fact that they hadn't even spoken a word, Tails could clearly tell that they weren't very happy with him.

Something about them just seemed strange. Their very essence just felt more mighty and superior, like it were overshadowing his figure. In a way, it sorted of intimidated him.

"Hey, are you, umm... by any chance from around here? Maybe that village down there?" Tails asked, to which the human nodded whilst still facing away.

"Then do you know why the other humans just started attacking me?"

Suddenly, the human seemed intrigued by what he said. Their facial expression shifted from concerned, to confused, to surprised; all in the span of a second as they looked at the fox standing before them.

"You... you're a Monster, aren't you?" The way that the human had confidently shown their emotions from before seemed to be thrown out of the window now as they spoke with such shyness in their tone.

...but again, they called him a Monster like everyone else.

"I'm not a Monster! I haven't done anything wrong!" Tails shouted in frustration. The human recoiled from the fox's loud voice.

"No. Not like that." Whoever this human was, they were trying to avoid talking for too long.

"Huh?"

"Monsters are a species. There are two beings: Humans and Monsters." They clarified. "How do you not know what a Monster is? You are one."

Tails wondered for a moment if all the Monsters were two-tailed foxes like himself. "What does a Monster even look like?"

"They're all unique." The human quickly answered. "They look like anthropomorphic animals. But not all of them are based on animals."

Whoever this human was, they were clearly fascinated by Monsters. So fascinated in fact, that their brief moment of shyness had quickly been set aside as they talked more about Monsters.

"Oh. Well, that's interesting." Tails answered, genuinely interested in these Monsters. "But... what's with you climbing down this mountain?"

The human faced down towards the mountain's crater. "The Monsters are in there." They pointed towards it.

Tails looked at the hole again, before realising that the signals of his friends meant they were around here. He pulled out Miles Electric and ran a quick scan. All the readings were off the charts, though the closest two blips on his radar seemed to be going further away.

"It looks like my friends are down there."

The human turned to face Tails. "Are you sure that you aren't a Monster?"

"No, I'm just a fox with a birth effect that gives me two tails."

"With anthropomorphic features?" The human asked.

"Do foxes not typically have human characteristics?" Tails asked, to which the human followed up by shaking their head.

_Okay, so this definitely isn't the same dimension then..._

"Anyways, I need to go find my friends." He put away his handheld device. "So I'll see you later!" Before he could use his tails to fly in, the human stopped him.

"Please take me with you."

The fox looked at them. "Why? It might be unsafe for you."

"It's more unsafe for you, since you're a Monster."

Tails held back the instinct of correcting them as he was confused by their reply. "What do you mean by that?"

"Um... a Monster's SOUL is less powerful than a Human's SOUL. That's what I read about it."

"SOUL?"

"It's the very essence of your being."

Tails thought about it for a moment, thinking that it might just be an excuse they made up so that he'd take them with him. He decided to instead land back on the ground.

"Okay, prove it to me." Tails demanded.

The human's squinty eyes examined the fox for a few seconds. "Try lightly punching me." They instructed.

He was hesitant to do so, but a quick thumbs up from the human gave him the reassurance needed to do what they instructed. Tails launched his fist forward with little force as he approached them. It didn't seem to do anything.

"Okay, now will you let me lightly punch you?" The human politely asked. Tails gave them the all-clear sign.

With one step towards him, the human punched Tails in the same way that he punched them. Rather than it not doing anything however, it instead flung him backwards. He kept his balance and remained standing after the punch, but it still sent him quite a distance away from them.

He was completely awestruck by the demonstration. The human rushed over to him.

"Sorry if that hurt you..." The human apologised as they voiced their guilt.

Tails patted them on the shoulder. "Don't be. You were just proving a point, that's all." His response planted a smile on the humans face.

He looked at the human, then the hole and then back at the human again, finally settling with his choice.

"Alright, if it's what you want then I'll take you with me." The human's smile widened in glee of the fox's decision.

He got ready to start flying again. "Okay, are you ready..." He paused for a second. "What's your name?"

"Frisk."

"Okay, Frisk. Let's do this."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Hello! First off, I want to respond to some reviews left on the previous chapter because I haven't had the chance to yet. I usually do this via DM but I'll just write them down here for now.

jr1550434 - Don't worry, there'll be more parts coming!

Tolkam - Yeah, I wasn't sure whether or not some occasional swears would boost this story up to a T rating, so thanks for clearing that up. Also, thanks for complimenting this story by calling it a cool little gem.

VermilionC4 - I see you've started speculating about the Sonic characters mingling with the laws, mechanics and logic of Undertale. Glad to see this has got your mind running. All of that will be answered as the story progresses. Also, this will be continued! No worries.

Now that I've got that out of the way... would you readers like it if these chapters were more lengthy? I don't mind writing a ton of words since I'm enjoying reading this and heck, I only stopped at 2K words for this chapter because I felt like people would've been forgetting about this fic if it didn't get an update in a while. It always sucks when stories that have a promising premise never get past the beginning chapter.

Anyways, that's all for now! Hopefully you enjoyed reading this. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
